This invention relates to a tool for use in attaching golf spikes to golf shoes. In particular, the tool is useful for attaching spikes known as "soft" spikes.
Golf shoes require spikes or some other means for maintaining stability of the shoes relative to the ground during the golf swing. For many years, the great majority of golf shoe soles have been provided with threaded recesses positioned for attaching a plurality of spikes to the shoes. Such spikes have been mostly metal spikes consisting of a circular base having a narrow, ground-penetrating projection on one side and a threaded stud extending from the other side.
In order to tightly secure the threaded stud portion of a spike in a recess, a tool is needed. For engagement of the tool, a pair of holes are formed in the base of the spike on opposite sides of the projection. The spike tool or wrench includes pins which are receivable within these holes so that the spike can be rotated and eventually tightened relative to the shoe.
Although the metal spike and spike wrench design has been satisfactory from the standpoint of effectively attaching the spikes, the spikes have been criticized because of the tendency to damage putting greens. Thus, spike marks are formed on the putting surface due to penetration of the spikes, and this makes green maintenance more difficult. In addition, under the rules of golf, these marks cannot be repaired by the next golfers using the green until after they putt. Accordingly, spike marks have often been blamed for missed putts.
Other golf shoe designs were developed to deal with the problems of the metal spike. Such attempts included the formation of various tread designs for the bottom surface of golf shoes, however, problems remained with this approach. Thus, the treads did not prevent slipping during a golf swing and some designs also tended to damage greens.
Another innovation involves the use of "soft" spikes which, like metal spikes, have a central base and a threaded stud whereby they can be inserted in the same threaded recesses of a golf shoe sole. The spikes are molded from plastic, such as polyurethane, and the outer surfaces of these spikes have a spiral pattern molded therein. Such spikes have been found to provide the requisite stability for use by golfers, do not leave undesirable marks on greens, and do not create maintenance problems.
These "soft" spikes were usually designed with diametrically spaced holes to receive the pins of a spike wrench of the same type as used for attaching metal spikes. Such tools, which could be used manually or attached to a power drill, will rotate the spikes and thereby tighten the threaded studs of the spikes within the threaded shoe sole recesses.
The standard spike wrench is not, however, entirely suitable for use with the soft spikes. It has been found, for example, that the driving engagement of the tool and spike is less than satisfactory when a spike is being installed or removed leading to a time-consuming operation. This problem has been recognized in particular by individuals, such as locker room personnel at golf clubs, who have the responsibility for changing golfers' shoes from metal to plastic spikes, and who also must replace worn spikes from time to time.
Applicant's prior disclosure, Ser. No. 08/580,503, describes a novel tool design for use in place of the standard spike wrench. This tool was specifically designed for use in connection with a soft spike of the type defining a spiral pattern. Since that time, a wide variety of such spikes have been developed. Therefore, it has become desirable to utilize a more versatile tool adapted to accommodate most, if not all, designs in current use.